petit pari entre collegues
by ptitemel
Summary: Allison n'aurait jamais du boire autant...ni égarer ses clés!


**Note de l'Auteur : ma première fic sur House ! Et pour changer elle est M :p je crois que je suis un peu beaucoup accro à House lol**

**Disclaimer : rien à moi tout au autres ! (jveux houuuuuuse snif)**

**Spoilers : faut avoir vu la scène du baiser c'est tout ! Quelques allusions sont évoquées.**

**Pardonnez mes fautes sur la série j'ai tendance a faire abstraction de beaucoup de chose quand je regarde ce cher Greg lol merci à chriscarter d'avoir relu ma fic**

Cameron ce demandait pour la douzième fois ce qu'elle faisait là, à 3h du matin alors que sa journée était finie depuis facilement 4h et demi et qu'un bon bain chaud l'attendait. Voila justement pourquoi elle trainait encore ici à une heure aussi indue...Elle avait tout simplement oublié ses clés...Et il avait fallu qu'elle s'en rende compte qu'une fois sortie du bar ou Foreman et Chase l'avait si gentiment trainé...Demain elle aurait l'air super bien réveillé tiens...Et c'est encore House qui va en profiter ! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait le détester par moment ! Sarcastique, méchant, cassant, gamin, insupportable, macho mais terriblement sexy, humain, humoristique, persévérant et...Oh conscience je t'ai dis détesté ! Pas adoré ! Voila le souci, il est tellement détestable qu'il en est adorable...c'est tout là le problème… pourquoi faut il toujours que je sois attiré par les hommes qui sont vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas pour moi ? Bon mon mari était l'exception mais bon...Allez va chercher tes clés au lieu de pensé a ton patron !

Elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur, essayant de se rappeler où elle avait bien pu les laisser et surtout pourquoi elle les avait oublié. Un souvenir remonta doucement à la surface, un souvenir qu'elle essayait d'oublier depuis deux jours exactement, un souvenir au combien excitant mais classé dans "à oublier d'urgence" et "sans importance mais j'y crois pas trop". Allez Allison, si tu l'as embrassé, c'était juste purement professionnel !...Mais oui c'est ça...Elle pouvait le faire croire à n'importe qui, à Chase, à Foreman, même a House, mais pas a elle même. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait juste sauté sur l'occasion de l'embrasser et que ce qu'elle avait voulu faire aurait put très bien se faire d'une autre manière. Mais bon elle ne regrettait pas, elle avait tout simplement adoré ce moment, tellement adoré qu'elle avait faillit oublier son but de départ...

Le "ting!" caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes se fit entendre, la sortant brutalement de ses pensées. Bon ca suffit, se sermonna t'elle. Ca ne recommencera plus jamais et c'est ton patron, nom d'une pipe ! Stop maintenant ! À partir de maintenant, tu te comportes normalement avec lui !

Elle explosa de rire intérieurement, si ces collègues pouvaient l'entendre pensé, ils l'auraient surement regardé avec des yeux rond en se demandant où était passé la sage Cameron. Surement descendu en même temps que ce 2eme verre de tequila...En sachant qu'elle travaillait le lendemain...Mais bon elle tenait plutôt bien l'alcool ! Enfin si on ne prenait pas en compte son léger titubement. Mais bon, elle, au moins ne s'était pas mise à chanter l'hymne national en renversant à moitié son verre de vodka pour faire plus vrai, hein Chase? Heureusement que Foreman le ramenait parce que sinon...Oulala on va avoir mal a la tête demain ! Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le bureau de son bien aimé patron, c'était là qu'elle se souvenait avoir laissé son sac pour la dernière fois et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle l'avait même laissé tombé. Ca pourrait expliquer sa perte de clé d'ailleurs...

Traversant le couloir sans rencontrer qui que ce soit, tiens comme c'est bizarre, elle vit enfin la porte du bureau ou s'étalait en grosse lettre "Docteur Gregory HOUSE". Il avait oublié "connard en chef" dans le descriptif, songea t'elle.

Vérifiant quand même que personne ne la voyait, elle poussa la porte et pénétra tout doucement dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Après quelques secondes, elle fini par renoncer à chercher l'interrupteur et essaya de se diriger à vue, voulant se rappeler mentalement la configuration des lieux. Aoutch ! Sans grand succès apparemment ! Se murmura t'elle a voix basse en massant son pied douloureux. Il l'était à cause de sa rencontre avec un objet hétéroclite, plutôt mou d'ailleurs, se dit t'elle en se baissant pour le toucher. Elle l'effleura et ne rencontra qu'une masse molle et chaude. Bon sang mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Sans lumière en plus, c'était encore plus difficile...Elle continua à faire remonter sa main sur la masse, remarquant qu'elle avait une texture douce et pelucheuse, comme… comme un tissu de laine. Un vêtement ? S'étonna-t-elle. House laissait-il des tas de linge sale dans son bureau ? Enfin vu le personnage ce ne serait pas étonnant...Légèrement brumeuse et ses neurones visiblement en grève, elle continua à palper, espérant trouver un des bords de la masse, pour l'instant sans succès. Elle nota quand même qu'elle avait l'impression que cela bougeait. Mais surement un effet de son imagination ou bien du mouvement de sa propre main...Mais elle c'était trompé, se dit-elle en sursautant, quand la masse bougea vraiment, et en grognant en plus ! Vu les bruits que faisait la chose, c'était très certainement un animal. Mon dieu qu'est ce que son boss avait encore ramené ??? Après le rat, un gorille ? Elle pouffa nerveusement à cette idée. Elle ce souvenait parfaitement avoir vu House partir sur sa moto en même temps qu'eux et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un animal planqué quelque part, surtout aussi gros... Soudain elle toucha ce qui semblait être un abdomen et elle se rendit compte que l'abdomen ne pouvait être qu'humain! Elle ce releva précipitamment. Il y avait un intrus dans le bureau de House ! Attend ! Pas de panique… peut être s'agissait-il de Wilson ? Ou bien un patient qui s'est perdu, prit d'une crise de somnambulisme ? Elle se souvenait d'un cas que l'équipe retrouvait tous les matins soit au pied de la table de briefing soit allongé sous le tableau. House n'avait jamais été aussi content d'aller au boulot ! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire autant de pari sur une chose aussi futile en aussi peu de temps ! Rassurée, elle se rebaissa et secoua doucement l'humain dormant apparemment profondément.

-Eh...Eh...Réveillez vous...Youhou !

L'homme, vu le grognement ca ne pouvait être que ca...ne se réveilla pas, ce contentant de baragouiner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Cameron, fatiguée et a bout de nerf, car il était tard et qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle, fini par s'énerver et le secouer franchement.

-Oh!! Réveillez vous!!

L'homme se releva d'un coup sec, l'envoyant valser par la même occasion. Légèrement assommée, elle put quand même entendre le monsieur s'exprimer élégamment.

-Bordel ! Mais on peut être tranquille nulle part ! C'est mon bureau j'y fais ce que je veux alors laissez moi dormir nom d'un chien !

Elle écarquilla les yeux :

-House ??

Bon sang elle était encore plus saoule qu'elle ne le pensait !

Le House qui sortait forcement de son imagination, car il ne pouvait en être autrement, paru bouger car elle cru percevoir un mouvement.

-Cameron ???

Ah apparemment il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

-House???

Oula l'alcool devait sérieusement la court-circuiter pour se répéter comme ca !

-Ca va j'avais compris que c'était moi...S'esclaffa ironiquement son patron.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez la ? Vous vous sentiez seule alors vous vouliez voir si mon bureau pouvait vous accueillir ?

Rha ce qu'il pouvait être énervant par moment...Oh mal de craaaane.

Je pourrais vous renvoyer la question ! Grogna-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? vous vous êtes faite jeter par votre ours en peluche alors vous vous vengez sur moi ?

Elle l'entendit se déplacer, mais impossible de savoir vers où.

-Non j'avais juste...aouuu! S'exclama-t-elle vivement devant la soudaine lumière envahissant la pièce. Lui, il savait ou se trouvait l'interrupteur apparemment...

-Oula vu la tête de déterré que vous avez je dirais que vous avez bu et que demain va être une sacrée fête ! Pas bien ca !

-Ho ! c'est bon! je venais juste chercher mes clés !

Et voila pourquoi elle ne touchait que très rarement à l'alcool, elle faisait un peu trop ressortir son moi profond... Allez vous faire respecter après avoir menacé votre collègue d'une lampe de bureau... Le problème c'est qu'avec l'alcool tout ce qu'elle taisait habituellement ou refreinait et bien ca ressortait a vitesse grand V ! Foreman avait été content qu'elle lui dise qu'elle trouvait qu'il se comportait comme un connard arrogant et antipathique par moment tiens... Heureusement que Chase était bien trop défoncé pour avoir entendu qu'elle espérait qu'il se casse vite fait parce qu'à part une utilité sexuelle en cas de grosse frustration elle ne voyait pas trop à quoi il pouvait servir et que sa coupe de cheveux la faisait gerber ! Voyant que House essayait apparemment de rentrer en contact avec elle depuis un moment elle se re-concentra sur lui.

-Ah enfin ! L'alcool n'aurait pas complètement fondu le peu de neurones restant par hasard ?

-Super marrant...Alors qu'est ce que vous faites la ? je vous ai vu partir en moto peu de temps avant nous.

Il s'appuya sur son bureau en faisant joujou avec sa canne, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais réveillé et qu'il sortait de dix heures de sommeil.

-Et pourquoi je vous le dirais ? Vous espérez que je vous avoue le mal être qui me ronge et ainsi me réconforter tendrement ?

Aaaaah l'ironie dans sa voix ! Tout un programme !

-Non je suis juste curieuse. Alors? si vous ne me le dites pas, je récupère ce que j'étais venu chercher et je repars, comme ca vous serez tranquille !

Non mais oh ! Il était tard et elle était fatiguée, alors elle n'était pas d'humeur à le supporter et encore moins à passer outre ses remarques comme elle le faisait chaque jour. Il sourit. C'est marrant ce nouveau comportement...

-J'ai juste Wilson qui fête ses retrouvailles avec sa nouvelle maitresse… surement future femme, dans mon appartement...et comme je n'étais pas d'humeur à attendre la fin de ses merveilleux et touchants ébats, je suis venu ici. Pourquoi vous voulez me proposer votre lit ? Non je suis désolé mais je refuse ce harcèlement !

Mais qu'elle humour débile ! Profondément intelligent a la lumière du jour mais totalement adolescent en pleine nuit...Son lit elle ne demandait qu'a le retrouver celui la tiens !

Non, désolée, mais je tiens à rester seule.

Il fit sa mine de "profondément attristé mais j'y crois pas une seconde".

-OOOOh sainte Cameron ! Bravo pour ce préservement de votre personne ! Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Elle faillit le gifler en le traitant d'enfoiré mais elle se retint. C'était son patron jusqu'a nouvel ordre et même totalement bourrée, elle ne pourrait pas dire cela, parce que malheureusement elle ne le pensait pas... Pourquoi avait t'il fallu qu'il soit aussi attirant?

Finalement elle ce contenta d'un "je ne suis pas une sainte nitouche House".

Il cessa un instant de faire tourner sa canne entre ses doigts et lui souri doucement. Ce petit sourire amusé.

-C'est sur qu'après votre coup avec Chase on peut difficilement dire le contraire ! Qui sait peut être êtes vous une croqueuse d'homme et que vous vous êtes faites tout l'hôpital ? Foreman et le prochain et moi le suivant ?

Elle retint assez mal un sourire, après tout elle avait toujours aimé les remarques qui se voulaient anodines mais qui en fait posaient de véritables questions sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte.

-Non je ne me suis pas faite tout l'hôpital et Foreman ou vous… n'êtes pas sur ma liste. Pourquoi ? Déçu?

Il lui fit sa mou "concerné".

-Pas du tout ! Mais c'est Cuddy qui va être déçue, rendez vous compte vous auriez pu monter une affaire toute les deux !

-Je suis sur qu'on vous aurait compté dans la clientèle...Ajouta t'elle sans réfléchir.

Elle vit l'espace d'une fraction de seconde la douleur et la surprise se refléter dans son regard mais elle fut aussitôt remplacé par une nonchalance et une pointe d'humour. Elle s'en voulu aussitôt et il le vit instantanément. C'était ca le problème avec elle, elle était incapable de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait...

-La différence entre vous et moi c'est que vous avez toujours des remords après vos paroles. Vous êtes trop gentille...

-Non je ne suis pas trop gentille, je suis juste conciliante. Je n'aime pas blesser les gens. Surtout pour rien. Elle regarda sa montre. Bon ce n'est pas tout ca mais je dois rentrer...Vous n'auriez pas vu des clé par hasard ?

Il avait déjà contourné le bureau et attrapé sa balle fétiche.

-Non rien vu !

Tandis qu'il était occupé à lancer sa baballe en l'air, elle se baissa pour essayer de voir sous le meuble si elle n'y avait pas glissé mais rien. Elle regarda sous tous les meubles, sans aucun résultat depuis 10min quand elle senti qu'on l'observait. Elle tourna sa tête lentement et croisa le regard amusé de House, visiblement profitant de la vue.

-Ca va ? Ca vous plait? Demanda-t-elle avec humeur.

House était House, rien ne pouvait le faire changer...

-Plutôt oui. Joli ce pantalon gris, il va bien avec votre pull marron. Je suppose que vous avez du en faire tomber plus d'un pendant votre beuverie ?

-Peut être mais je n'ai pas fait de strip-tease si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. Je tiens très bien l'alcool. Surement mieux que vous !

Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux et il cessa toute activité.

-Ah oui ? Vous dites ca parce que vous tenez mieux l'alcool que ce cher Chase et ce bon Foreman? Comme c'est pathétique...

-Encore heureux que je tiens mieux qu'eux ! Chase a tenu un verre et demi de vodka et Foreman n'a pas bu c'est lui qui raccompagnait Chase...Mais je sais qu'après 5 verres de whisky il est près a monter sur le bar pour vous faire un remix "we are the champion" version rap !

Un sourire machiavélique fleuri sur les lèvres au combien séduisantes de House.

-Je vous préviens, je suis un adversaire redoutable ! Et ce n'est pas vous qui allez me battre ! J'ai peur de vous ridiculiser et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous pleuriez votre défaite sous le giron de votre môman.

-Ok on pari alors.

D'accord. Quel est le pari ?

-Hum… le premier qui n'arrive plus a boire, qui admet sa défaite ou qui tombe vaincu par l'alcool a perdu. Si je gagne, pas une réflexion pendant une semaine et vous me devrez une sortie.

Il rigola franchement.

-Ah c'est ca… si vous gagnez ! Mais bien su ! Si je gagne vous serez à mes ordres durant une semaine.

-Je suis déjà à vos ordre...Lui fit t'elle remarquer.

-Non vous devrez faire tout ce que je veux et sans discuter. Même laver mes chaussettes si je vous le demande.

Elle hésita quelque peu puis serra la main tendue par House.

-OK c'est parti.

Il sorti une bouteille de scotch de son bureau ainsi que deux verres.

-Qui commence ?

Buvez déjà deux verres pour être à égalité avec moi, ensuite je commence.

-Ok.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, se remplit les deux verres et se les vida cul sec, lui montrant ainsi qu'en matière de beuverie, on n'avait pas à lui faire de leçon.

-A vous.

Elle se rempli un verre et sans aucune hésitation le vida presque aussi vite que House précédemment, Déclenchant une remarque admirative de ce dernier.

-Bonne descente ! Où est ce qu'on vous a appris à boire ? Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi cool chez les bonnes sœurs.

-J'ai un frère plus âgé, qui m'entrainait dans ses soirées bar et soulerie. Je peux vous assurez qu'à 16 ans je descendais la bouteille de vodka sans aucune aide. Il m'a appris pas mal de truc.

-Je m'en fou...Passez moi la bouteille.

10 min plus tard et quasiment autant de verres, il ne restait quasiment plus rien de la bouteille et les deux concurrents était toujours en lice. House avait l'air encore clair et résonnait plutôt normalement et Cameron semblait toujours tenir sur ses jambes. Seule une légère augmentation des phrases assassines et ironiques était à déplorer. Apparemment aucun abandon n'était à prévoir.

-Bravo ! Egalité parfaite ! Maintenant que vous êtes cuite, vous allez faire quoi ? Sautez encore sur Chase ?

Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

-Pourquoi ? vous êtes jaloux ?

Il répondit par un ricanement.

-Jaloux? Du surfeur australien sur le retour et de Mademoiselle ceinture de chasteté ? Excusez-moi...

Elle s'énerva franchement.

-Je ne suis pas puritaine ni sainte nitouche et encore moins nonne ! J'ai des envies sexuelles comme tout le monde et comme tout le monde, je les assouvis !

Il parut soudainement intéressé.

-Voila qui devient intéressant! Notre chère Allison Cameron qui se dévergonde! Finalement je crois que je vous préfère bourrée, au moins vous êtes moins chiante et plus marrante.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se relever.

-Où vous allez comme ça ? Dit-il sur son ton habituel.

-Je rentre chez moi, je suis fatiguée, j'ai bu trop d'alcool et je sens que si je reste vous allez essayer de me cuisiner pour satisfaire je ne sais quelle curiosité maladive.

-A 3h40 du matin ? Vous n'allez nul part ! Vous restez ici et puis vous n'avez toujours pas récupéré vos clés.

Elle avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

-Ah oui mes clé ! Bon aidez moi a les trouver s'il vous plait.

Il sourit encore une fois.

-Ah non c'est beaucoup plus marrant de vous voir vous mettre a quatre pattes, en me laissant tout le loisir pour admirer votre très joli et très moulant pantalon, et par conséquence votre chute de rein !

Elle murmura entre ses dents "pervers..."

-Oui c'est ce qu'on me dit souvent ! Alors dites moi quelque chose que j'ignore sur vous et je vous aide a trouver vos satané clés. Ok ?

Elle soupira.

-Ok...Que voulez vous savoir... ?

-Hum… Approfondissez un peu plus le sujet sur vos pulsions sexuelles.

Elle tenta d'ignorer le regard lubrique qu'il avait à ce moment.

-Même fini au scotch vous ne changez pas...Y'a rien à dire. Je suis majeur et vacciné.

-Continuez, finalement j'aurais du ajouté une clause a votre contrat spécifiant que vous ne devez pas venir au boulot sans avoir bu au moins 5 verres d'alcool. Je me serais bien plus amusé !

-Mais j'ai rien à dire !

Après tout elle ne sautait pas sur tout ce qui bougeait...Elle avait certes eu quelques amants mais pas de quoi fouetté un chat. Surtout en sachant qu'elle avait un tel patron...

-Vous n'êtes plus très marrante Cameron ! Je crois que les effets de vos multiples verres se dissipent. Allez dites moi quelques chose que j'ignore. Vous voulez rentrer chez vous oui ou non ?

Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer par moment...

-Mais je n'ai rien à cacher. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? que j'aime lire après le boulot ? Que je fais du sport de temps en temps ? Que malgré tout ce que vous me faite endurer je vous trouve toujours aussi attirant ? Que oui je m'attache beaucoup trop aux gens et, par conséquent aux malades ? Je sais que ce n'est pas bon mais que voulez vous je suis sensible a la souffrance des autres...

Il s'appuya de nouveau contre son bureau, faisant toujours tourner sa canne entre ses doigts.

-Tout ce que vous venez de me dire, soit je le savais déjà, soit je m'en fou complètement ! Vous redevenez totalement inintéressante… ce n'est plus drôle. Bon je vais vous aider à les retrouver vos clés, comme ça vous me ficherez la paix. Mais je vous préviens… si vous avez un accident après tout ce que vous avez bu, ne venez pas vous plaindre !

-Je prendrais un taxi...Ne vous inquiétez pas… je ne serais pas en retard.

-Dieu soi loué ! Sainte Cameron n'est pas totalement morte ! J'avais eu peur que notre petite perverse l'ai remplacé à tout jamais. Avouez que ce serait dommage de se priver de notre chère petite conscience et puis j'aurais craint pour mon intégrité physique ! Quoi que la votre, surtout avec ce merveilleux petit haut, risque de me mettre bientôt a l'étroit dans mon jean si vous continuez à vous balancer comme ça...

Un "Oh" outré accompagna ses paroles, ce qui ne le fit sourire que davantage. Allison s'apprêtait a lui sortir une remarque totalement justifiée sur ce qu'elle pensait des remarques sexistes, quand elle remarqua la petite chose qu'il faisait sauter dans sa main gauche: ses clés.

-Mes clés! Mais que...

Une idée sembla faire son chemin dans son esprit.

-C'est vous qui les aviez depuis le début !

Son expression lui confirma ses pensées.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne me les avez pas donné plus tôt ?

-J'ai trouvé ca tellement plus fun de vous voir vous trémousser sur le sol...Et puis vous ne me les avez jamais demandés...

Elle tendit la main, fulminante.

-Donnez les moi !

Il leva le bras au dessus de sa tête les mettant ainsi hors de porté.

-Je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique !

Elle secoua la tête. Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver. Ah oui son petit cœur bien caché sous une barricade d'ironie la faisait craqué...

-Vous êtes un vrai gamin...S'il vous plait House ?

Il porta une main sur son cœur et lui fit son petit air choqué.

-Oh je suis blessé d'une telle considération ! Venez les chercher puisque vous êtes si maline!

Et sans plus de considération il les rangea... dans sa poche droite...de jeans...poche arrière de jeans...et bien sur il se rassit ! Mais comment voulez vous qu'elle aille chercher ses clés dans un endroit pareil !

Elle leva un regard incrédule vers lui et croisa le sien ou s'allumait une lueur de défi et de malice. Ah il croyait qu'elle n'en serait pas capable? Après tout elle pourra toujours avoir l'excuse de l'alcool tout comme celle du travail pour le baiser...

Elle s'avança donc lentement, se penchant vers un House qui paraissait un peu inquiet. Elle lui saisit sa canne (NDL : le premier qui imagine des trucs avec la canne/house/cameron je lui tranche la gorge) et la posa sur le côté du bureau, bureau sur lequel House s'était totalement assit devant l'approche d'Allison.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Après tout se faire assommer n'était pas une option qu'il jugeait merveilleuse...

-Je récupère mon bien. Susurra Cameron en souriant.

House souri intérieurement, décidément il aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle Cameron. Certes beaucoup plus dangereuse mais très sexy ainsi qu'imprévisible. Et c'était bien connu il aimait l'imprévisibilité surtout dans ces aspects là de la vie. Le docteur Cameron bien propre sur elle, polie et discrète avait tendance à l'énerver mais celle qui maniait l'ironie et le sarcasme presque avec autant de brio que lui, celle qui n'hésitait pas a lui rentrer dedans ou bien enfreindre les lois parce qu'elle jugeait que la voie légale n'allait pas assez vite et bien cette version l'excitait nettement plus. Et au vu de ces dernier événements, notre gentille Allison venait de passer momentanément du coté obscur. Il arrêta là ses pensées quand il senti quelque chose passer dans son dos.

-Je peux savoir où vous mettez votre main là ?! Demanda t'il sèchement et incrédule.

Cameron qui s'était postée entre les jambes de Greg venait d'envoyer sa main gauche en éclaireur tandis que la droite se tenait bien sagement sur le bureau.

-Vous m'avez dit d'aller les chercher… J'y vais !

Elle ce repositionna, soit disant pour une meilleur approche, mais House avait compris de suite qu'elle venait d'enclencher un nouveau jeu...Jeu qui reprenait les mêmes règles que le précédent. Le premier qui craque perd. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et accrocha son regard. Désormais ils ne se lâchaient plus, cherchant par tous les moyens à gagner. Cameron, collée contre lui, une de ses mains tâtonnant le dos de Greg et lui faisant passer par ses yeux un fort sentiment de désir qui assombris et rendit irrésistible son regard. Il crut un instant avoir gagné quand elle ce figea entre ses bras et qu'elle lui lança un regard éperdu, il crut même qu'elle allait gémir et il dut s'avouer que cela l'excitait fortement. Même si il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Malheureusement pour lui cela n'avait été qu'une faiblesse passagère et elle se reprit bien vite. Elle s'enhardit même a poser sa deuxième main sur son torse et elle s'humecta doucement les lèvres en se collant encore un peu plus contre lui, leurs deux bassins se touchant étroitement. Quand elle ramena sa première main et qu'elle commença une caresse légère sur son torse il ne put retenir plus longtemps les réactions de son corps.

Elle sourit de satisfaction quand elle senti le bas ventre de House se réveiller contre sa hanche. Elle faillit ajouter une remarque ironique sur sa défaite devenue évidente mais c'était sans compter sur les ressources de ce bon docteur. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura. "La partie n'est pas encore gagnée...Allison" .

Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres quand elle entendit son nom ainsi murmuré. S'en était trop, elle ne pourrait pas tenir, elle le voulait et maintenant !

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et agrippa le t-shirt de House qui souriait maintenant franchement depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'il gagnerait. Mais il avait oublié une chose dans l'équation: lui. Il n'avait pas prévu son envie d'elle, il avait encore moins prévu qu'il la trouverait si désirable et si sexy. Il lisait dans ses yeux qu'elle aussi avait envie de lui. Mais il ne devait pas craquer, d'une parce que cela voudrait dire perdre son pari et de deux il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il ressentait quelque chose, aussi infime fut elle, pour la jeune femme. Sans oublier qu'il voulait garder le pouvoir, oui bon il aimait dominer, mais ca ce n'est pas nouveau, et il voulait garder son ascendant, ne pas montrer un coté trop "humain".

Cameron attendait de voir une approbation dans son regard pour se dévoiler. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre mais ca elle le savait depuis le départ. Il avait une trop grande maitrise de lui-même pour la laisser faire. De plus elle partait avec un handicap...Elle ne pouvait pas résister à sa voix, et encore moins quand il susurrait son nom avec cette voix rauque...Elle essaya elle aussi de le déstabiliser, une dernière attaque avant la défaite en quelque sorte...

-Oh mais je le sais parfaitement...Greg !

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec le plus de conviction possible, essayant de faire ressentir par là son désir et son abandon le plus total a son être. D'ailleurs il ne parut pas insensible a tout cela car elle le senti se durcir un peu plus contre elle et ses mains s'accrochèrent au bureau jusqu'a devenir blanche. Sa mâchoire se crispant elle aussi.

Elle lu dans cette réaction le feu vert qu'elle attendait et sans plus de cérémonie elle lui agrippa la nuque et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser, cherchant ainsi par là à retrouver la saveur qu'elle avait que trop furtivement aperçut deux jours plus tôt.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il se recula juste histoire de pouvoir lui dire quelques mots.

-Il n'y a pas de sang a prélevé...

Il sourit, heureux de son triomphe, quoi que pas si triomphal si on prenait en compte ses dernières pensées.

-Embrasse-moi et tais-toi !

D'une main il la ramena vers lui et reprit le baiser tout en l'approfondissant, commençant un duel soudainement effréné, exalté.

Il se releva et tenta de porter Cameron pour plus de facilité mais sa jambe droite le faisait trop souffrir, de plus sentir une main lui caresser l'entre jambe ne l'aidait pas vraiment...Au lieu de la déposer sur le canapé, certes trop petit, ou bien même la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche comme il avait l'intension de le faire au départ il se retourna dans une drôle de pirouette faite sur une seule jambe et la déposa sur le bureau, balayant au passage tout ce qui s'y trouvait, sans un remord.

Elle se décolla de lui brusquement, soudainement dégrisé.

-On n'a pas le droit ! C'est contre l'éthique !

Il le savait, comme il savait que demain il regretterait, mais là sur l'instant tout ce qu'il lui importait c'est les lèvres de Cameron contre les siennes et le retour de sa main contre son jeans ainsi que voir ce qui se cachait sous ce pull qui le narguait depuis tout à l'heure.

Il grogna.

-Là, l'éthique je m'en contre fou. Déjà que je n'ai pas beaucoup de considération pour elle en temps normal alors là, ca me passe par dessus la tête alors tais toi et laisse moi faire ! Parce que je te préviens je compte bien allez jusqu'au bout !

La lueur de désir pur flottant dans son regard accrédita ses paroles. Elle remarqua qu'il l'avait tutoyé mais cette considération se retrouva vite noyée par la vague de sentiment qu'il venait de déclencher en passant une main sous son pull pour se ballade sur son ventre.

-Oui mais si on nous surprenait ? Murmura-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

-A 4h du matin ? A part un code bleu qui rameuterait toutes les infirmières, il est peu probable qu'on les voit ! Et puis je m'en fou ca emmerderait Cuddy si c'était le cas et ca j'en serais très heureux! Maintenant désolé de dire ca dans un tel moment mais ta gueule !

Elle voulu se rebiffer mais des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et une paume de main caressant ses seins la fit se taire définitivement. Ses propres mains n'étaient pas inactives, l'une d'elle avait pris place dans le dos de House et l'autre maintenait fermement la nuque de son supérieur. Il l'embrassait toujours plus profondément, la rendant de plus en plus folle de désir. Elle voulait le toucher, aller plus loin. Elle remonta le t-shirt de Greg, le forçant à couper le baiser et voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas a le faire passer au dessus de sa tête il s'en débarrassa lui même et le jeta au loin, faisant suivre quelque instant plus tard le pull de la jeune femme. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant peau contre peau, le soutien-gorge de Cameron venant d'être arraché brutalement. Le désir devenu trop fort, leur geste devenait plus pressant. Elle lui retira sa ceinture et lui ouvrit la braguette.

-Humm la face cachée d'Allison réapparait...J'aime...Continue... Murmura-t-il.

-Sans problème Gregory...

Elle adorait prononcé son prénom, et elle sentait qu'elle l'adorerait encore plus, plus tard, dans leurs ébats.

-Tu es au courant que demain je ne pourrais pas te laisser continuer à m'appeler comme ca ?

-Je sais...Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais plus...

Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur son visage.

-Oh si ! Je vais même te le faire crier !

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il prit un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres, faisant gémir très fortement la jeune femme. Ne voulant pas se laisser faire elle se fraya un chemin jusque dans le boxer de House et caressa sa virilité déjà tendu, déclenchant un profond grognement chez son partenaire. Soudainement terriblement excité il abandonna le sein de Cam et lui déboutonna a la hâte son pantalon, le baissant d'un coup sec, révélant une petite culote en dentelle.

-Comme c'est mign..euuuhmmmmmpfffffff! Soupira t'il alors qu'Allison entamait un mouvement de va et vient particulièrement jouissif. Je savais que tu étais une perverse au fond...

Elle sourit contre son cou.

-Si j'avais été une perverse j'aurais fait autre chose...Comme ça par exemple...

Pour illustrer ses propos elle retira sa main du boxer et se laissa tomber du bureau, glissant contre le corps de Greg. Alors qu'il se penchait vers le bureau pour soulager sa jambe, elle baissa doucement jean et boxer, le laissant nu face à elle. A peine une seconde plus tard elle le prenait dans sa bouche, déclenchant un rugissement chez Gregory. Il enfoui sa main dans ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête.

-Oooooh ! tu viens me demander une augmentation quand tu veux ! Aaah continue !!

Elle fit un mouvement de va et vient qui le mit au supplice. Ok plus jamais il ne dirait que Cameron était une sainte nitouche, une coincé ou autre ! Et si elle continuait comme ça il serait même plus capable de quoi que ce soit envers elle sans l'entrainer dans un endroit pour recommencer tous les jours ! Non ils devaient arrêté ça et maintenant !

Faisant abstraction de sa langue se promenant sur son gland et qui l'envoya directement au septième ciel, il l'agrippa par les épaules et la fit remonter d'un coup sec et avant qu'elle ait put réagir il l'embrassa avec ardeur, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle cria de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne, Elle en pouvait plus.

-Gregory...Gémit t'elle pour lui signifier son impatience.

Il fit taire ce sentiment d'autosatisfaction qui montait en lui. Il aurait été capable de jouir dans l'instant avec ces conneries...Il voulait lui rendre la pareil, il en mourrait même d'envie mais il était un connard non? Et si ce qu'il lui restait d'autorité ne voulait pas être gâché il devait faire l'impasse, de tout façon il était connu pour être égoïste.

Il l'allongea complètement sur le bureau et au lieu d'accéder à sa requête muette il préféra continuer à flatter ses seins d'une main habile, l'autre ayant décidé de prendre indépendance de son cerveau et de caresser Cameron a travers sa culotte malgré son interdiction précédente. Allison haleta de plus en plus fort alors qu'il appuyait ses caresses.

-Greeeeg!! Gémit t'elle. S'il te p!ait !

Il sourit contre ses lèvres

-Quoi donc?

Foutu fierté...

-Prend moi maintenant!

Il ne répondit pas. Abaissant brusquement son dessous. Mais avant qu'il ait put faire un mouvement elle l'arrêta.

-On ne devrait pas mettre un préservatif ?

Il acquiesça, se penchant dans son bureau, effleurant de son torse la poitrine de Cam, et attrapa un petit carré blanc qui trainait dans un de ses tiroirs. Il le déchira rapidement et le déroula sur son sexe plus que prêt. Enfin paré, il se positionna a son entrée, connectant son regard au sien et entra profondément en elle d'un coup sec qui déclencha un soupir simultané. Il resta tout d'abord immobile quelques secondes, se contentant de la regarder se cambrer sous la sensation. Même sous la torture il n'aurait pas avoué qu'il aimait l'observer et encore moins qu'il avait fait l'amour avec elle...Voyant qu'elle avait eu l'air de s'adapter à lui, il commença à bouger, d'abord tout doucement puis de plus en plus vite, Cameron avait enroulé ses jambes autours de ses hanches, a chaque coup de rein il se sentait de plus en plus proche de la délivrance mais pour une fois, surement la première depuis bien longtemps, il ne voulait pas partir seul. Il voulait qu'elle aussi en profite. Il ralenti légèrement ses poussés et se concentra sur son plaisir à elle. Ca aussi il ne l'avouerait jamais. Bon sang que c'était bon! Il gémit doucement et senti une main lui caresser tendrement la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, et tomba dans le regard trouble de désir de la jeune femme. Il était perdu, ca y est. Leurs regards ne pouvaient se détacher, comme un lien les unissant. Il secoua brusquement la tête et l'embrassa sauvagement pour faire taire ce brusque sentiment qu'il avait ressentie l'espace d'une seconde et étouffa le hoquet de surprise qu'elle laissa sortir. Il accéléra ses va et vient et senti Cameron perdre pied. Elle se crispa et se cambra fortement alors que ses muscles internes se contractaient de manière désordonnée autour de lui. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps il le savait. Alors que la jeune femme se cambrait toujours plus en gémissant, il lui caressa doucement le ventre tout en lui embrassant l'espace entre ses deux seins. Tout d'un coup la délivrance vint enfin et elle cria.

-Gregory !!

Elle répéta encore une ou deux fois son nom en pleurant. Il savait qu'elle pleurait au moment de l'amour, elle était tellement émotive que cela n'était pas possible autrement. Puis avec un dernier "greeeg" elle s'affaissa sur le bureau en haletant. Alors ce fut seulement là qu'il s'autorisa a y aller a son rythme. Il se réajusta et fit des mouvements de plus en plus rapide, encouragé par Cam qui avait relevé plus haut les jambes tout en flattant doucement son bras. Elle observait ce visage torturé par cette tentative de délivrance, elle savait qu'il l'avait fait passé avant et elle ne pouvait que l'en remercier.

Il allait maintenant tellement vite qu'il entrait et sortait d'elle à une vitesse hallucinante, mais la jouissance ne venait toujours pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Il regarda Cameron avec un regard tellement plein d'émotion qu'elle en resta tout surprise et elle le fut encore plus quand il murmura "aide moi" d'une voix chargée d'urgence.

-Viens tu n'es pas seul. Elle lui caressa le torse couvert de sueur. Libère toi.

A peine ces mots avaient franchi ses lèvres qu'une vague le submergea, le faisant jouir aussitôt. Il hurla "Allison!" d'une voix forte transformée par le désir et s'affala sur elle. Essayant de reprendre son souffle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, ils reprenaient doucement leurs esprits. House fut le premier à s'en remettre. Il se retira d'elle, déclenchant un grognement d'insatisfaction chez la jeune femme. Il récupéra ses vêtements et se rhabilla rapidement. Allison, gênée, descendit maladroitement du bureau et se rhabilla aussi. Elle avait remarqué aussitôt le changement d'attitude de son boss, le Gregory si tendre durant ces quelques brefs instants venait de refaire place au froid et cynique docteur House.

-Vos clés.

Il lui jeta son trousseau qu'elle rattrapa au vol.

-Merci.

Il la regarda et dit d'un ton sec et cassant.

-Pas un mot sur tout cela. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

Elle acquiesça sans pour autant oublier le House terriblement tendre qu'il avait été. Ca n'avait pas été qu'une partie de jambe en l'air et il le savait parfaitement. Les sentiments étaient rentrés en jeu. En témoigne le regard qu'ils avaient partagé l'espace d'une seconde.

-Tachez de ne pas être en retard. Rajouta-t-il en boitant jusqu'a sa canne qu'il récupéra rapidement.

Il reparti sans un regard en arrière et la planta là, la laissant seule dans la pièce. Elle s'autorisa quand même à sourire franchement. Maintenant quoi qu'il arrive elle se souviendrait de ce moment. Il ne pourrait plus la toucher autant qu'avant, car il partageait ce secret, ainsi qu'un autre bien caché au plus profond d'eux même.

Il se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers l'ascenseur, cet interlude l'avait épuisé, sans compter l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité et puis il voulait oublier tout ce qui c'était passé. Surtout tout ce qu'il avait fait passer ! De toute façon il n'avait aucun sentiment, rien, nada ! Et puis ca ne se reproduirait jamais! Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait dit déjà y'a deux jours...Non il n'y aurait rien et puis Cameron bourrée ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver avant un sacré bail ! En plus elle avait un caractère qui l'énervait ainsi que sa façon de marcher, de s'habiller, de parler !...Bon il la trouvait sexy, puis amusante, puis il avait aimé faire l'amour avec elle, puis...Rhaaa non! Il avait couché avec elle point barre! Quelque chose fit son chemin dans son esprit. Il ce figea et retourna en arrière.

Elle s'efforça de ramasser le plus d'affaire possible, après tout il ne faudrait pas que les autres se doutent de ce qui c'était passé...Elle recouvra le préservatif usagé de quelques feuilles et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand elle repensa a ce qu'elle avait fait. Promis plus jamais une goutte d'alcool ! Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle.

-Brave petit ange qui efface les trace de son passage. Comme c'est mignon...

Elle sourit en pensant que la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de prononcer cette phrase il n'avait même pas pu la finir. Et vu la tête qu'il faisait, apparemment lui aussi y avait pensé. Elle sentie le début d'une gueule de bois faire son apparition.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a? demanda t'elle doucement.

-Rien ! n'oubliez pas que jusqu'a la semaine prochaine vous êtes sous mes ordres !

Puis il reparti. Elle avait oublié le pari tiens...Mais bon la semaine s'annonçait riche en émotion...

Fin!


End file.
